Brax Altham
"I don't need the kind of life that isn't lived to its fullest!" Brax Altham is the kind of person who wants to enjoy his life and wants others to enjoy theirs, too. Personality Brax isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, socially or academically. Because of where he came from before the university, adjustment to the big city has been difficult. It was a culture shock for him. To this day, he doesn't really keep up with social norms, and his booksmarts, though he has put effort into studying, are pretty bad. He's sort of scraping by in the university. Brax is a very sociable person. If someone needs help, he'll often be the first to extend a hand. While this sounds nice, it often gets him in trouble with others, as he'll often be late to class, appointments or meetings. He also has trouble reading the mood and seeing between the lines. He generally takes what someone says at face value without putting much thought into what is said or done and has trouble picking up on sarcasm and jokes. He is a very positive person and isn't quick to anger. Even in cases of being bullied or looked at like an idiot, Brax tries to enjoy the other aspects of life, tries to see the best in them, and doesn't really hold grudges. He can, however, be set off by seeing someone who is trying their best be put down by others. History Brax grew up outside of a small settlement in the countryside. His parents owned a small farm and often went into the settlement for trading purposes. The life he lived was fairly mundane growing up, and he didn't have any friends for the first years of his life. Eventually, he enrolled in a school at the settlement and made some friends. However, he was never really good friends with any of them, as he often went home immediately to help his parents with farm work. He was very bored with his life hoping for any sort of excitement to come to it. He often dreamed of going to a big city, but he didn't have the means to do so. One day, when Brax was sixteen years of age, an incident occurred in the settlement. A summoner had attacked the settlement for an unknown reason. He took everyone hostage and was questioning the whereabouts of something. He started to get violent and Brax stood up for one his friends, who was the target of the summoner's hostility at the time. The man hit Brax, but he got back up, angering him further. He ordered his Hyoru to attack Brax. When Brax thought he was done for, another Hyoru saved him. A new summoner appeared and engaged in a battle with the first one. The man applauded Brax' courage and told him that his Hyoru was drawn by something in the settlement. The man's Hyoru apparently had a strong affinity with Brax to the point he could feel something was wrong. The man took Brax home and had a discussion with his parents about Brax becoming a summoner, claiming he had latent potential to do so. They were apprehensive at first, but later Brax begged them to let him do so. When Brax turned eighteen, he took the letter which would get him an enrollment in Noto University and has been doing his best to live in the city ever since. Plot TBC Verve's Powers and Personality Abilities (Ignore for now as everyone will start off with a blank slate of a Hyoru and generic abilities.) Personality Verve is just the opposite of Brax. Always cool and calm, smart and vigilant. He's also a bonafide asshole, but looks out for Brax the minimum amount so he isn't the one getting screwed by it. He doesn't have much respect for Brax, but Brax has still been doing his best to get closer with him. Verve doesn't like Brax that much, but he absolutely detests other Hyoru. Brax has trouble getting him to work with others, however he never forces Verve to do anything he doesn't want to. Relationships Brax has few relationships in the city so far, though he can generally get along with just about anyone. He hopes to make more friends in the future at Noto. *'Kazuma Seiichiro' :The manager of 'Kazuma's Handymen'. Seiichiro has a love/hate relationship with Brax. :Brax met him when he was having tough luck in finding a job. Seiichiro found Brax when a couple of his employees had just quit and he desperately needed a replacement. It was a perfect storm for both... except for the fact that Brax isn't very good at the job and is often late. :Brax also screwed up a couple of jobs they did, so they ended up not getting paid for it. Seiichiro came close to firing Brax multiple times, but ended up having him work twice is hard to make up for it. And work harder, Brax did. Because of this, even though Seiichiro should not like Brax much, he often finds his work ethic and positivity rubbing off on him and can't bring himself to fire him. :Seiichiro has a strict parental vibe around Brax, and often lectures him about petty things. Brax respects Seiichiro greatly. *'The Summoner, "San"' : Brax actually doesn't know much about the summoner who saved Brax at his hometown, other than he was a very bright person wearing a suit and a fedora. He also remembers his Hyoru being fire-related. : Brax didn't spend much time with him, but he thought he was really cool and wishes to meet him one day once he has become a respectable summoner. The only thing he has from him is the letter that got him into Noto. Trivia *Brax is insanely lucky, though he doesn't know it and it isn't really apparent when you look at him. *He'll often try to get work, but will just end up helping people without getting payed for it. *Brax is a big fan of comic books. *He's a vegetarian. Category:Character